


More

by ninchannie



Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Beta Huening Kai, Beta Kang Taehyun, Emotional, Falling In Love, Friendship saves the day, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Soobin, Scenting, Social Commentary, Soobin is just a poor sweet bean, kind of, omegas are treated like a lower class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: There hasn’t been an omega in an idol group in years. Much less as the leader. It worked for some in highly protected, omega-only groups back in the day, but they were under constant scrutiny, ridiculed by the media and fetishized by their fans. And when alphas came into the picture, thinking they had rights to do whatever they want because of their subgender, most of these groups fell apart under the pressure.There’s no way that would happen to Soobin.OrEveryone expected Soobin to present as an alpha, but fate is a twisted little thing and likes to play tricks. As an omega, Soobin learns to live, to appreciate and he becomes so much more than he ever expected.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 352





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a donation comission for Mio on twitter, thank you so much for donating and for being so sweet. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to comission me, head over to twitter and look at the info under my pinned or send me a dm. 
> 
> Twitter: @ninchannie

Never before, did Soobin go through more tests and examinations. He’s rushed from one doctor’s office, to the hospital and then to a specialist, only to repeat the process again, all in the span of thirty-eight hours in which he feels more feverish than awake.

It’s unfortunate timing too, but when isn’t it.

He went to bed on Thursday, excited to start as an MC for Simply K-Pop the next day, thinking that his droning headache came from excitement and an onslaught of nerves. He wakes up on Friday with the worst pains he ever felt, his insides feeling like they’re ripped apart with a thousand knives.

The sun isn’t even fully up when his pained yelp echoed through the dorm, first waking up Kai, then Yeonjun. And that’s when they realize something must be very, _very_ wrong. Yeonjun is the only alpha in their group of betas and by the way his nose picks up a strange, unfamiliar scent and his whole mind is being overtaken by a rush of having to keep Soobin safe, he realizes something truly bad must have happened.

Yeonjun even growls at Taehyun when he approaches where Soobin is clutching his pillow to his chest, biting the fabric to keep his sobs from getting too loud. It feels like everything and everyone, even his dearest friends, suddenly pose a threat to Soobin, and that Yeonjun has to do everything in his power to protect him.

From then on, the chaotic back and forth begins. Beomgyu calls the managers, they arrive and one of them, an alpha, puts on a similar expression as Yeonjun. Then they immediately rush to take Soobin to the companies trusted doctor and from then on, the odyssey commences.

The answer to what must have happened settles in slowly, even as the members wait patiently at the dorms, to hear back from the managers after getting Soobin checked out at a subgender specialist. Kai realizes it first, speaking aloud what all of them are thinking.

“This is not how alpha’s present, right?” He asks, despite knowing very well how that happens, having even experienced it himself when Yeonjun took apart their dorm in a painful rage, clawing at his burning skin as he slowly lost more and more control.

For the other’s it was easier, they all manifested before turning eighteen, waking up one day feeling nauseous from the sudden increased scents around them. They got checked out at a clinic, and with no signs of pheromones or omega-specific reproductive organs, they got classified as betas.

Only Soobin didn’t present or manifest, and doctor’s saw both an increase in alpha pheromones and possibly dormant ovaries through an ultrasound, but due to Soobin’s height and his family’s history of never having born one, they assured the company that the probability of him presenting as an omega was more than unlikely.

But it seems like after all, the doctors were wrong.

“He’ll be fine,” Yeonjun promises as an answer to Kai, trying to soothe the others as much as himself. He hasn’t slept since Soobin left on his involuntary adventure to Seoul’s best doctors, something at the back of his head tingling at the thought of him out there all on his own, unsure and scared. Yeonjun feels like he should be there with him, as if he is the only one who can protect Soobin.

-

The others are finally asleep, snoring soundly in their bunks, when Yeonjun gets a video call. He jumps out of bed as quietly as he can and rushes to the bathroom. In other circumstances, Yeonjun would try to fix the oily mess of his hair in the mirror, make himself look as presentable as possible, but for the first time in over a day Soobin is making himself known and Yeonjun couldn’t care less about how he looks.

He sits down on the closed lid of the toilet and accepts the call.

“Hi,” Yeonjun breathes, and a tightness uncoils from his chest that he didn’t realizes was holding him captive, when he can finally see Soobin. He looks beautiful, even with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. With them red from obvious crying. But he smiles at him through the phone screen and he’s fine. Yeonjun’s alpha settles a bit.

“Hey,” Soobin says, his voice groggy and torn by a small hiccup, as if he’s only seconds from crying, even now. “I’m-“

“I know,” Yeonjun interrupts him, because he knows what Soobin wants to tell him with a serious tone like that, with his familiar eyes swimming with uncertainty. “I know, Soobin, and it’s okay. Nothing will change, yeah? You’re still our tall leader Soobinnie and we still love you just as much.”

Tears roll down Soobin’s face before Yeonjun is even done speaking, and Yeonjun has to curl his toes against the tiled floor and dig his fingers into his skin to keep from jumping up and taking a taxi to the hospital at 4:37am.

He whispers calming words and sweet nothings into his phone for minutes, until Soobin uncurls from where he tucked himself under the hospital blanket and smiles through a veil of tears. He shakes his head.

“Everything will change,” he says with a venomous laugh. “Everything is already changing. You know what the first thing was that the managers did?”, Gulping, Yeonjun shakes his head. “They called Simply K-pop… told them I can’t be an MC. That I can’t do it because I’m an omega.”

Yeonjun’s nails dig into his skin hard enough to draw blood. “If I get my hands on them, I swear to g-“

“They also said they’re searching for a new dorm. So we don’t have to room together anymore.” Soobin’s voice is thick with sadness but even more predominant is anger. He’s angry and Yeonjun is too.

“W-what?” The older asks, already planning how to rip their managers heads off.

“They’re worried that even if I’m on suppressants and scent blockers, that I’ll distract you,” Soobin answers, laughing again, like he can’t believe what he’s saying. It’s a hollow, empty laugh. “Isn’t that fucked up? I have to pump drugs into me, and they say _I’m_ the danger to _you_.”

Rationally, Yeonjun knows this isn’t about him being an alpha. That Soobin knows Yeonjun would do everything to protect him, much less the complete opposite. But he has to say it anyway. “I’d never hurt you Soobin. I’d never… force you into something because you’re an omega. I’m not like those assholes.”

There hasn’t been an omega in an idol group in years. Much less as the leader. It worked for some in highly protected, omega-only groups back in the day, but they were under constant scrutiny, ridiculed by the media and fetishized by their fans. And when alphas came into the picture, thinking they had rights to do whatever they want because of their subgender, most of these groups fell apart under the pressure.

There’s no way Yeonjun could let that happen to Soobin.

“I’ll protect you,” he continues. “If anyone ever lays a finger on you or just looks at you the wrong way, I-“

The door to the bathroom creaks open and Beomgyu steps inside. “Going all alpha, aren’t you?” He says with a laugh, crouching next to where Yeonjun is sitting to be able to look at Soobin. “You look like shit,” he says and Soobin snorts, a real laugh, just like he used to. “You have me too, and Tae and Kai. For when this alpha here ever goes overboard…”

“I know,” Soobin says truthfully, but his smile falters. “But it was never supposed to be like this… I never asked for it… I don’t want it.” Tears fall anew and Beomgyu takes Yeonjun’s phone from his hands, telling Soobin that he’ll be fine. That everything will be fine.

Yeonjun, for all the alpha that he is, feels utterly useless next to the beta calming Soobin down. This should be what he’s made for, but instead he feels helpless and overwhelmed, like nothing he could say or do could help Soobin.

That night, Yeonjun breaks three fingers by punching a hole into the wall of their hallway.

-

They move to the new dorm two weeks later, after Soobin got used to taking three pills each morning and one at night. After getting his first birth control shot that gave him a migraine for the whole day after. Thankfully he only has to get those once every quarter of the year.

The new dorm is big, with three bedrooms of which one is solely supposed to be for Soobin. All of them vehemently fought their cause of why they want to stay together in one room, because of moral and emotional support for Soobin, who will feel alienated enough already. He won’t even have heats, won’t smell like an omega because of his scent blockers, so it’s not like anything would be different.

At first the managers listened, then they laughed. “Yeonjun,” the only alpha said. “Omegas and alphas pull at each other like magnets. He’ll be aroused one time, dripping slick and as an alpha it’s your _nature_ to give into the temptation. We are just limiting damage like this.”

Yeonjun’s fingers were still bandaged but he raised a fist as if getting ready to punch his manager in the face for talking about Soobin like this. Kai held him back by the elbow and with a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Yeonjun… this doesn’t help.” It was harsh but true, and Yeonjun swallowed all of his alpha wrath and tried to even his breathing.

“Look,” another manager chimed in, a beta. “We can’t really control what you guys do behind closed doors, but we can try and keep you safe from any scandals. Imagine word getting out about Soobin being an omega and then that you all share a room. That’s fruitful ground for disaster and we don’t want that. It’s bad enough we have to take all these precautions anyway.”

Now, Yeonjun wasn’t the only one fuming. “It’s bad for you?”, Taehyun said, voice filled with anger and dropping all honorifics. “Imagine how it is for Soobin who has to adapt to all those meds and act like everything is like it used to be.”

“That’s his problem for being an omega of all things, he can be glad we are willing to let him stay in the group.”

The meeting ended like that and they were moved into their new dorm with even stricter rules, most of them of course only limiting Soobin. He isn’t allowed to go out except when the managers allow it, he can’t tell his family, or anyone for that matter, about his subgender. To the public, he has to look like the beta he was always pictured to be, even though behind the scenes he is treated how society is used to treating omegas. Like dirt.

Thankfully the other members don’t think like that. Each night, at least one of them sleeps in Soobin’s room and cuddles him to sleep. Yeonjun and Soobin don’t act any different towards each other, or at least not at first. Only gradually, Yeonjun realizes that the asshole of a manager was right. His alpha is pulled towards Soobin, and it only gets more difficult to stay away from him.

But Yeonjun’s fingers heal, and Soobin nearly forgets about being an omega himself, only reminded by his pills and the way his managers treat him. But they’re preparing a comeback and all the choreographers, producers and stylists still treat him like the beta they thought they knew from before.

-

It’s the night before their showcase, that things _change_.

Yeonjun wants to stay with Soobin for the night, winning over Beomgyu by promising to buy him snacks the next time they would go out. He can already feel that something is off even before he knocks on the door and is let in, but only once he closes the door behind him, he realizes what it is.

Soobin’s hair is still wet from showering and he’s sitting propped up against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. It’s not unusual at all, but the air around the room is, filled with a heady, all-encompassing scent of cinnamon and something else, that makes Yeonjun’s skin tingle.

“Will you just keep standing there?” Soobin asks from the bed, pushing his phone under his pillow as he props his long, pale legs up and pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. Just that it’s not _his_ hoodie, it’s the one Yeonjun wore to practice a few days before, that _should_ be in the laundry.

“Are you wearing my sweaty hoodie?” he asks on the way to the bed, climbing in on the unoccupied side. Soobin tightens his grip around the sleeves and brings them to his face, taking a deep breath through the fabric.

His bent knees clench together and Yeonjun tries not to think how pretty they look like this, and how they could look even prettier around his waist. Nope, he definitely doesn’t need that visual when the scent around the room is already driving him up the wall.

“I found it in the laundry,” Soobin admits sheepishly, which is a lie in and of itself, you don’t just _find_ something in a messy laundry basket, you search for something. But Yeonjun doesn’t comment on that. “I felt nervous and uneasy the last few days and your scent it… it calms me?” It comes out as a question, as if Soobin himself isn’t quite sure what to take of the realization.

Nodding, Yeonjun answers. “Y-yeah, I know what you mean and it’s okay, but you could’ve just asked for one that isn’t as sweaty.” He chuckles and it makes Soobin blush and something feels like it slots right into place in Yeonjun’s guts.

“I-I like it like this… all the meds kind of took away my sense of smell so I need something intense, you know?”

Yeonjun frowns at that, unaware that the pills Soobin swallows daily have such an effect, but he tries to ignore the stab of sadness in his heart. “You smell intense today too,” he blurts out, trying to change the topic, but certainly not having planned for it to go like _this_.

Blushing even more, Soobin hides further behind his sweater paws and brings his knees up to his chest. “The managers told me to not use any of my blocking body wash and perfume today, because they have a specialist there tomorrow at the showcase, so he can make sure all traces of my scent are gone,” he mumbles through the fabric.

“I thought you take blockers,” Yeonjun says, trying to ignore the leap of happiness his heart takes when he realizes Soobin’s scent isn’t completely erased.

“Yeah but those only really work on my, _uh_ , bodily fluids… where the scent is most concentrated. My glands still work and emanate my natural scent, just not as strong. The company offered to pay for getting them removed but it’s a very dangerous procedure and it really ruins your body, so I’m not sure if I should.”

Yeonjun’s answers comes quickly, a tad too eager even. “Don’t,” he says harshly. Then, softer, “I like your scent… I _really_ like your scent.”

Despite feeling flustered, Soobin pulls his hands away from his face. “You can smell me?”, he asks in a confused fashion. “Earlier, Taehyun said that nothing’s different…”

“It must be because I’m an alpha,” Yeonjun concludes and feels his throat dry up. “I can smell you. A lot. You… you smell very good.”

There’s a minute of silence where Soobin plucks at the hem of Yeonjun’s hoodie. “Have you showered since practice today?” He asks then, his voice not more than a whisper.

Yeonjun can feel his heart beat erratically. “N-no,” he stammers. “I want to shower tomorrow morning.”

Another silence falls over them and this one stretches on for far, far longer. Yeonjun settles down next to Soobin against the headboard, but with a distance that feels like he won’t be overwhelmed by his scent, by the sight of him in Yeonjun’s hoodie with his legs on full display.

When Soobin finally speaks up, he sounds shy and nearly broken. Yeonjun wants to reach out and hug him, to hold him tight until the omega feels safe. “Hey Yeonjun,” Soobin says, as if he needs to catch the other’s attention. “Have you ever scented an omega?”

Yeonjun’s breath catches in his throat in a gasp. Soobin is looking at him with wide, curious eyes, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. He shakes his head.

“I only ever did it with the others.” He’s referring to Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai. To late night cuddle sessions with curious tries at scenting because it’s harder with a beta and their more subdued scents. But it was comforting for all of them either way.

Soobin’s hands are shaking and Yeonjun already knows what he wants to ask. He gets his suspicions confirmed only a moment later. “D-do you maybe want to… with me?”

He nods before his head even wraps around the implications of it all. Scenting is personal. To families and mates. It was intense and scandalous enough to do it with the others. It’s even more so to do it with an _omega_. An omega you don’t plan to claim. To mate. It’s something close to a taboo.

But Yeonjun is sure that he wants to. So he nods more vehemently and sits up straighter against the headboard. “Yeah, we can.”

Soobin moves faster than Yeonjun expects him to. He crawls across the mattress with his pretty long legs and slings one of them over Yeonjun’s lap to settle down. His sweater-pawed hands come to rest against Yeonjun’s shoulders and trembling fingers pluck at the fabric of his shirt, to free his neck some more.

“How do I…” Soobin asks and it’s in that uncertain way that he falls into when he gets too self-conscious. When his brain is turning stone for stone trying to rationalize a decision or a thought.

Pulling him closer by his waist, Yeonjun lets his head fall back against the fall and he curls one hand against Soobin’s cheek. His own fingers are trembling too. Yeonjun slowly guides him forward with his hand. “Just… just put your head in my neck. You’ll know what to do, it will come naturally…”

The older bares his neck and lets Soobin close the last bit of distance between them while curling his fingers into his damp hair. Soobin bumps into him a bit awkwardly, his breath tickling Yeonjun’s skin when he slowly drags his nose up the expanse of his neck.

He knows Soobin found out what to do, when his breath falters and he presses his body completely against Yeonjun’s. He takes deep, steady breathes of the older’s scent, rubbing his cheek against his gland where it’s most prominent. Small whines leave Soobin with each exhale, whimpers and comforted mewls as he relaxes more and more in Yeonjun’s lap.

He’s bent a bit awkwardly due to his height, but somehow, he manages to keep connected with Yeonjun while bearing his neck. It’s a clear invitation, and all Yeonjun wants to do is give in and see just how sweet Soobin’s scent is, but he tries to hold back.

He manages, until Soobin sobs out a whimpered _please_ and a growl is ripped from Yeonjun’s throat at the distressed noise of the omega. He bends forward, clawing at the fabric of his hoodie until he has free access to Soobin’s skin and then he dives right in.

It’s intoxicating, as if Yeonjun can take apart each and every molecule of Soobin’s scent where it radiates from his neck. He rubs his nose over it, feeling more and more of it erupt into the air before he presses his own cheek there, spreading his scent over Soobin’s and mixing them together.

Somewhere in it, his lips find their way onto Soobin’s skin, all on their own. They press soft, soothing kisses that grant him small, almost pained sounds from the younger. Yeonjun drags them over Soobin’s skin gently, down the length of his neck to where it meets his shoulder. His teeth graze over the skin there and he bites down as gently as he can, imitating where a mate would plant their bond on Soobin.

A new scent fills the air, less warm than Soobin’s deep, heavy, cinnamon laced scent. It’s still warm but sweeter, as if Yeonjun can taste it right in the air, under his tongue that laps over Soobin’s skin in gentle swipes. Vanilla.

Soobin stiffens up against Yeonjun, the muscles in his back tensing, before releasing with a shudder. “Fuck,” he mutters and pries himself away from Yeonjun, not leaving his lap but bending back far enough to be able to see his face.

The alpha’s eyes are opened wide and his pupils are completely blown out. His lips glisten wetly with saliva, pouty and red from kissing Soobin’s skin. Soobin thinks he doesn’t look much different, maybe even worse. He definitely feels worse. Affected. Ruined.

But Yeonjun, suddenly starts looking worried. “D-did I go overboard?”, he asks frantically. “Did I do something wrong?”

Soobin’s eyes widen as another blush rises high in his cheeks. “No, you didn’t. I just…” He makes hand motions, wild and uncoordinated and they don’t even make sense to him, but he feels way too embarrassed to tell Yeonjun.

The other cocks his head in confusion, smiling at Soobin’s antics, but not at all understanding what’s going on. With an unnerved groan, Soobin takes Yeonjun’s hand where it dropped to his thigh and slowly guides it around his hip.

He can feel Yeonjun tense up and pull away when he reaches Soobin’s lower back, but the younger pulls his hand further while falling forward until his head rests on Yeonjun’s shoulder. He’s wet, wetter than he ever got before while getting himself off. His shorts are completely soaked through and Yeonjun freezes up when his fingers touch Soobin over the fabric.

“A-are you…?”, he asks, and blushes too. Soobin nods against his shoulder with an embarrassed sound. “Because of me?” Soobin nods again and presses himself even closer when Yeonjun tries to pry him away.

He manages when he presses down over the mess in Soobin’s shorts, right over his hole, and makes Soobin arch against him. The younger pulls back to send a glare at Yeonjun, but instead his other hand is grabbed and pressed down over Yeonjun’s middle, right over his erection.

He’s hard and hot, leaking into his pyjama pants enough for a wet patch to grow where his head presses against the fabric. Yeonjun leads Soobin’s hand down lower and presses it down where his knot has started to fill out.

Soobin yelps and flushes and even darker red. “Because of me?” He repeats Yeonjun’s earlier words with a shy smile and Yeonjun nods.

They don’t do anything that night, except for a lot more cuddling and a lot more scenting. Yeonjun ends up hugging Soobin from behind as they fall asleep. “Your scent blocking pills aren’t working,” he mumbles before Soobin can drift off. “I can smell your everything.”

The scent of vanilla grows stronger and Soobin presses his ass against Yeonjun, rutting slightly against his cock and knot. “I-I’ll tell the specialist tomorrow.”

Yeonjun dreams of kissing Soobin and holding his hand as they walk down a strange upside-down dream city. He dreams of fucking him on a cloud and of getting fucked by Soobin as they fall towards the ground.

When they wake up, Yeonjun has made a mess of Soobin’s mattress and duvet and of their clothes, but Soobin only grins sleepily and runs to the bathroom to get towels.

-

Soobin glows during the comeback. He forgets about all his worries on stage and during variety shows. He laughs and makes jokes, sings and dances his heart out and he lives for meeting their fans and seeing the smile.

He’s been allowed to get off those scent blockers that didn’t work, now relying on a line of newly tested scent blocking products that the specialist prescribed him. They work well enough, making him completely scentless which isn’t that weird for someone who’s supposed to be a beta.

But one day, before an interview, Soobin must’ve applied too little, because one of the interviewers, an alpha, keeps sending him strange looks and suggestive smiles. He’s just getting a drink backstage when the guy approaches Soobin and corners him against the wall.

The other members are in the green room, not that they could do much, and the managers are nowhere to be seen. If any of the other workers backstage think something is up, they ignore it and walk right past.

“You’re an omega,” the alpha says with an evil smile. “How very interesting, when the whole world thinks you’re a beta,” Soobin wants to speak up, but a fist pounds down against the wall right next to his head and he quickly shuts his mouth. “It would be unfortunate if word got out… don’t you think?”

Soobin feels his heart stop and his breath hitch. He tries to ignore the impulse to drop his eyes to the floor and submit, like his omega is begging him to in the face of a strong alpha. “What do you want?” He asks, wanting to spit venom but it comes out as a scared whisper.

“I think I could forget about this, if you just show me what you are… prove to me that you’re an omega, if you know what I mean.”

To be honest, Soobin doesn’t know what he means, but if the disgusting smile on the alpha’s face is anything to go by, he can guess what he might want. Soobin feels nauseous.

Before the alpha can say anything more there’s a cough, diverting his attention from Soobin. The next second a fist connects with the guy’s face and he topples to the ground. Beomgyu quickly wraps his arms around Soobin and pulls him away from where their manager is beating at the interviewer’s face while laying on the ground.

It’s an alpha rage. One that comes when someone touches an alpha’s mate or his family. Soobin feels disgusted just to think that his manager feels this way about him, after treating him like dirt for all those months since he presented. But he’s thankful for now and let’s himself be cradled in Beomgyu’s arms, pressing his face to the other’s shoulder even when he feels the fabric get wet under his face.

He didn’t even realize he started crying.

-

It’s safe to say that word doesn’t get out, and the interviewer has to take a three-week break from being on camera after their manager is done with him. Soobin feels horrible for having caused the trouble, but Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai assure him that it isn’t his fault.

Yeonjun takes a few days just for himself, when he finds out about the incident, ready to find the guy’s address and do much more damage than their manager did. The calm part of him, the one not dominated by the anger of an alpha, knows that that is not what Soobin needs or wants, so Yeonjun decides to take a break just for himself once their promotions are over.

He texts the others still and explains to them why he chooses to do it, but something in Soobin keeps telling him that it is his own fault for making the alpha feel this way. He swallows that thought down and busies himself with writing, singing and dancing.

The other’s help him to the best of their abilities, but it feels like a fruitless effort when Soobin goes to bed with empty eyes every evening.

The solution comes to them in a wikia article named _How to Calm a Distressed Omega_. It’s the first and most important bullet point, and somehow, they all forgot about it. _An omega in distress will need to feel safety, calmness and gentle caring from another person, no matter the subgender. The easiest way to fulfil this basic need, is through the act of scenting_.

On a Friday night, they all huddle together in Soobin’s room, minus Yeonjun of course, and begin to binge watch a new drama that came out. The episode starts and Taehyun cuddles himself against Soobin, baring his neck.

“Scent me?” He asks and Soobin nearly starts crying just from that.

It’s incredible how quickly Soobin relaxes and melts into the mattress with a happy smile, his nose buried in Taehyun’s neck. Beomgyu is doing the same to Soobin, nearly suffocating in their strange cuddle pile but every time he thinks it’s time to move back, Soobin pushes him down again by the back of his head.

Kai has one of Soobin’s hands in his, rubbing over the scent glands on his wrist until any trace of blocking product is gone from his skin and the scent of cinnamon fills the air. It’s only barely detectable for the beta’s but they drink in anything they can get.

“Let’s draw you a bath and get all these blockers off, okay?” Taehyun says after a while, when Soobin is close to falling asleep. He nods and unwraps his arms from the other, allowing him to stand up and go to the bathroom.

Kai is in his spot almost immediately, hugging the leader tight enough until he can barely breathe and has to push him away under small giggles. The drama running on the laptop has long been forgotten, and so have Soobin’s worries.

-

The next morning, they all make pancakes together as Soobin brushes his teeth and cuddles himself into the depths of the sofa. It’s the day Yeonjun planned to get back from his voluntary solitary confinement, but he feels awkward stepping out after letting the others make breakfast, so he has to be dragged out by Beomgyu.

A soft, almost wanton noise leaves Soobin’s lips when his eyes fall on him, but thankfully the others ignore it for the sake of setting the table.

Yeonjun’s arms feel like coming home after a long tiring day at work and Soobin almost doesn’t want to let go, even when Yeonjun pries him away to look at his face. When their eyes meet, there’s a strange connection there, some kind of electric current travelling between them. Soobin’s eyes drop to Yeonjun’s pretty lips and he nearly does something stupid, but then Taehyun calls them for breakfast.

He misses the way Yeonjun looks after him with sad, yearning eyes.

-

It takes them a whole month to figure it out. A month in which they sleep next to each other more than ever before, in which they cuddle closer than they probably should, and scent each other more than a healthy amount.

They kiss at the halfway point of that month, almost on accident after nuzzling into each other’s neck and slowly nibbling their way up until their lips meet. Neither of them realizes at first, just enjoying the moment until Yeonjun swallows a small moan of Soobin and pulls back like he’s been burned.

They don’t kiss after that, but they sure look at each other’s mouths a whole lot.

Finally, after a month, Soobin is fed up with it. He asks Kai for help, who just makes a joke about how they all saw it coming and then yells for Taehyun and Beomgyu, loud enough to make Yeonjun suspicious who is playing on his laptop.

The obvious answer Soobin gets, is that he should tell Yeonjun. And of course he wants to, but even more importantly he doesn’t want to lose this thing they found. He likes sleeping next to Yeonjun, scenting him first thing in the morning and then falling back asleep. He’s been the most relaxed in the past month, even with his managers still treating him like they do and with him having to watch his every move when he’s in public. Yeonjun made that happen, and he doesn’t want to lose it.

“It’s selfish,” he says from his seat at the edge of his bed, his back to the door. Taehyun’s eyes widen first, quickly followed by Beomgyu and Kai, and then Soobin can feel it. That strange electric connection between them.

“It’s not,” Yeonjun says and he looks gentle as he always does when Soobin turns around to face him. “I understand that you want to keep it how it is but let me tell you that I feel the same, and that I am more than ready to keep doing what we’re doing, but as _more_.”

Kai makes a motion as if he’s throwing up, Beomgyu rolls his eyes and Taehyun yells _kiss, kiss, kiss_ , when Soobin stands up and closes the distance between them. Yeonjun’s arms wrap around him and Soobin can guess what finger he’s showing Taehyun behind his back, but then their lips connect, and he doesn’t really care anymore.

-

In December, they win the award for Song Of The Year.

It’s not the timing Soobin decided for himself, nor the role he ever saw himself in. But stood next to his dearest friends on that stage, in front of hundreds of fans, and thousands more in front of the TV, Soobin begins his speech with four fateful words:

“I am an omega,” he says, and arms wrap around him. His voice quivers, but he tries to keep it steady as he speaks up, wanting to say everything before they’ll inevitably cut the microphones. “I’m an omega and I’m the leader of Tomorrow x Together. I’ve been an omega the whole time we made this song, when we released the MV and the countless times we performed it after. I’ve always been an omega, even though I only found out earlier this year.”

He looks to the side of the stage, where people are talking and yelling to each other. But no one has cut the mic off yet. “I’m an omega, and I accept this award as an omega. And I hope this will show every single one out there that we can do it too. That we can be just as talented and powerful as betas or alphas. That a thing we didn’t choose, does not make us any less worthy. I stand here for each and every single omega out there that got mistreated, that hates who they are and that feel like they’re less. You’re not less. You’re enough. And you are amazing how you are.”

Tears are beginning to seep out of Soobin’s eyes and Beomgyu takes the microphone from his hand, before wrapping his arm back around him. “We’re a group with an alpha, three betas and an omega. We’ve managed to get this award, despite what people told us and we hope we can be a sign of change, for those who never believed it was possible. It is possible. Thank you for this award.”

The lights cut out and music starts playing as they are ushered of stage. There’s a short silence, and then applause so loud, Soobin can feel it ring in his ears for hours.

-

In the wake of the award show, Omega Rights Organizations contact Soobin to be the face of campaigns and their managers begin to treat him with the respect they show the others, the complete opposite of what Soobin feared would happen.

Others speak up too, idols and actors, athletes, politicians and more from all across the world, because they have been inspired from Soobin’s bravery and from his honest personality. He talks openly, about everything that happened. Even about that interviewer, but for the first time in history, it’s not the omega that gets shunned for speaking about their harassment, but the alpha.

It’s still not perfect, and a lot has to change and be done, but Soobin feels stronger and happier than ever and he knows his members do too, especially Yeonjun.

It’s both from seeing Soobin being so open and happy, from sharing his experiences, talking to other omegas, but it’s also from the simpler things, like Soobin beginning to wear less and less blockers. It makes Yeonjun go positively feral, and after another interview, he can’t hold himself back any longer.

He has made Soobin lose his mind on his fingers before, on his tongue and from fucking into Yeonjun. They used Soobin’s slick to lube him up and Yeonjun rode him until his thighs were sore and Soobin had to take over, a bit clumsily but coming with a happy cry deep inside of Yeonjun.

They never did it the other way around, because Yeonjun had been scared. Scared to make Soobin feel _less_ , feel too omega and not enough Soobin, but that night, he finally overcomes that, and it makes Soobin smile giddily when Yeonjun finally presses into his wetness.

He cries out when Yeonjun bottoms out and shudders against him, already feeling his rim getting stretched out by his growing knot. He won’t last long, but that’s okay. They just want to be close, and like this, Soobin feels closer than he ever has to Yeonjun.

“A-alpha,” he stutters out alongside pretty moans, when Yeonjun rubs right over his prostate and stops deep inside of him, as his knot prohibits any further movement.

“ _Shh_ , Soobinnie,” Yeonjun moans, right against Soobin’s neck. “Don’t think of that now, just enjoy the moment.”

There’s some clarity in Soobin’s eyes as his insides are stretched apart even more, Yeonjun’s knot forcing him to make space and adapt, he can feel another wave of slick drip out of him. “B-but you’re alpha?” It’s a shy, confused question that makes Yeonjun smile gently when their eyes meet.

He presses a kiss to Soobin’s lips. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter, right? I’m just Yeonjun… It’s just me. You know me, Soobinnie, you know me better than anyone else.”

Soobin mewls and steals another peck from the older. “Y-Yeonjun,” he says, as if he only feels the weight of his name now. The other wraps a hand around his cock and jerks Soobin slowly, in time with his small rutting motion where they are locked together. “ _Yeonjun_.” It’s a filthy, wet moan.

Yeonjun’s orgasm hits him and he comes deep inside of Soobin, filling him up and forcing him to take even more. Soobin comes with a cry and wraps a hand around Yeonjun’s, forcing him to keep stroking Soobin’s cock even as he sobs with the oversensitivity.

He comes again when Yeonjun’s knot slowly goes down and he uses the opportunity to pull out and fuck right back into Soobin. Into his sloppy, lose hole, even when his own release, mixed with Soobin’s slick, runs out around his cock and makes a mess of the bed.

They’re messy when they kiss too, giggling against each other every time a strange wet sound would emanate from between them, when Soobin would slide up the mattress to get away from the mess, only to make a bigger one in the process.

Hours later, they decide to stream on Instagram, when Soobin is still leaking Yeonjun’s cum and Yeonjun can feel his knot get ready for another round.

_You saved my life_ , a comment says. _You’re a hero and a role model_ , says another.

Soobin can feel himself tear up when he reads through the mass of supportive messages. It’s not the role he chose for himself when he started out as a trainee, not when he became the leader of TXT and not even when he presented. But he knows it’s the role someone had to take, _he_ had to take, and he would do it all over again if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated.
> 
> Twt/ CC: @ninchannie


End file.
